


Giving You All My Love

by SuicidalClock



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Coping, F/F, Major Character Injury, POV Blake Belladonna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicidalClock/pseuds/SuicidalClock
Summary: Blake Belladonna copes with the fact that Yang Xiao Long, her girlfriend of 3 years, died from a plane crash last week.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty oneshot ❕

We never had the chance to get married and start a family, Yang and I were always busy with work. 

When she died from the plane crash... I couldn't help and deny the fact she's actually dead. Well, that's what the investigators stated last week.

Ruby, Weiss, our Beacon friends, her uncle, her dad, and I spent hours brooding when Yang died.

I miss Yang, but this is the real world. I really miss her. I do. 

Yang can't be dead.

Here I lay in our king bed, sleeping on Yang's bedside and smelling her pillow. I'm trying to remember her scent before it goes away. 

Not that Yang would never go away from my mind.

* * *

_"So... How's my beautiful, gorgeous faunus girlfriend doing?"_

_My heart fluttered when I heard her voice, "Just waiting for you to arrive."_

_"How thoughtful."_

_I could see her smirk over the phone, "How much time before you arrive here?"_

_"Two hours from giving you the surprise!"_

_"Oh?" I grinned. "What's my surprise?"_

_"I won't tell you. Guess!"_

_Typical Yang... What will she give me? "A bucket of cat toys?" I deadpanned. Th_ o _ugh I had a smile on my face._

_A gasp came from Yang, "How'd you know?" Blake's ears perked up. "You're like a psychic or whatever! Or... Are you on this plane?" She asked me. I pictured her looking around the private aircraft._

_"Was I correct?"_

_"Nope!" Yang popped the 'p'._

_We laughed at the same time._

_"I can't wait for the surprise, Yang. And let's talk some more."_

_"Sure, uh, I was thinking about having kids."_

_That's a first._

_I heard the hesitation in her voice, "Do you want to have kids?" I asked._

_"Yeah, but if that's making you uncomfortable we could talk about something else."_

_"No. It's not making me uncomfortable. I want to have kids with you."_

_I heard Yang cheering, "Cool! I mean that's nice."_

_I stifled a laugh, "What should our first kid's name be?"_

_"I was thinking Yin."_

_A sigh came out my mouth, "We're not doing yin and yang, Yang."_

_Yang chuckled, "Just kidding. How about Nyx or Violet?"_

_Those are some decent names... "Are those names for a girl?"_

_"Yep! But if you want to have a boy then his name might be, hmm, Bob."_

_I raised an eyebrow, "Bob?"_

_"Heck yeah! Our son, Bob, can be a cool skater dude with nice clothing."_

_"You wish. Bob is going to be a successful poet."_

_"Nuh-uh, Bob is going to a professional skater!"_

_We laughed at that._

_"I can't wait for you to come home."_

_"I can't wait to see your beautiful face."_

_I blushed. Yang always makes me blush._

_"I'm not the only one that has a beautiful face."_

_"D'awww. Love you too, Blakey!"_

_"I love you, infinity."_

_"I love you, too, infinity and beyond."_

_"I-" I giggled, "Me too. I'll see you later."_

_"Bye wifey!"_

_"Bye." My eyes widened. "Wait wha-" Yang ended the call._

_She wants to marry me?_

_No... It's just a girlfriend name. Yang's just calling me wifey, gorgeous, doll, honey, and other names._

_That's just a name._

* * *

Fresh tears came out my eyes. I rubbed my face into her pillow, burying my face into it. 

Yang wouldn't like me crying right now. But she's dead and watching over me. 

She was missing from the plane crash. I lost hope. When you crash in a ocean you die in the ocean.

**DING DONG**

Our penthouse's door bell rang. Maybe it's one of the neighbors or one of our friends.

I made my way to the door and opened the it.

Why is Ruby and Weiss here? Perhaps some detail about the crash?

Ruby hugged me tightly, "Hey, Blake." We've hugged for a while before she let go.

Ruby had dark circles and eye bags under her eyes. Just like me. This Yang's sister for Oum's sake, of course she would take this hard.

Weiss hugged me, too. "Hello, Blake." She rubbed my back for _some_ comfort. It wasn't Yang's touch. Also, in her left hand she held a bag.

What is inside the bag?

I led them inside, "Hey, um, what are you guys doing here?" They both sat at the living room's leather couch. I, too, sat down on the couch with them.

"My investigators found some things from the site, " Weiss said. On cue, Ruby opened the bag.

I could not believe my eyes, "Y-Yang's prosthetic?" 

"It's still functioning, " Ruby told Blake.

Weiss held up her index, "There's more things they found." She took out a black box.

"What's inside?" 

"I'm not sure. Let's see..." Weiss opened the box.

"A engagment ring, " Ruby observed the ring. It was beautiful.

"H-How much did it cost?" 

"They said it was a range between $3,000 to $3,500. Yang bought it from the store Blue Nile not so long ago, " Weiss explained.

My stomach felt like it dropped, "I-I... Yang." I sniffled, and I didn't know I was crying.

A few sniffles came from my right, Ruby and Weiss were crying together.

I don't have Yang to be leaning on as I cried.

* * *

Here I lay in our bed staring at the ceiling. Yang and I would cuddle and watch random Netflix movies, eating snacks from the kitchen every Tuesday.

Here I lay in our bed trying to sleep. I can't sleep today or last week. 

Now, here I lay in our bed adoring the engagement ring around my finger.

I hugged Yang's pillow close to my body.

I wiped the tears off my cheeks. Yang doesn't like me crying at all.

Yang can't be dead.

... She can't.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One way Blake tries to remember Yang is by recalling precious memories. If she can.

It's Wednesday and I didn't get much sleep. I've showered minutes ago and now I'm feeling weird.

I still can't believe Yang died on the weekend coming from her job as a full-time computer engineer. 

Dying on your way back home because of your hard-earned job is the worst way to die.

Damn it all, I don't know if she's dead. Investigators told me she 'went missing' and Ruby came up with the idea of possible death

I hope not.

On the weekend, Weiss sent Yang a private jet to pick her up from San Francisco, California. Being a computer engineer, like what Yang worked as, required traveling to help with her cilents and many businesses. This is what caused her to die. Traveling.

Thinking about Yang made me hug her pillow tight against my body as if It's Yang with me.

Many questions ran through my mind about the aircraft's crash accident. Three of the questions were; Did the pilot want to kill Yang? Was there engine malfunctions in the aircraft? Why did Weiss send in Australia's Qantas airways' best private jet just to crash?

Their planes never crash! 

I'm just going to hell if I assumed Yang's death was because of the pilot steering the jet.

In the pilot's family they told me that he was an old man that lived in New Orleans. The man's name was Timothy Gray Thompson, a 60-year-old that had a family. A wife and two grown kids. Yang told me the pilot was polite and friendly, he even put the jet on auto-pilot to talk with her. If any person makes Yang happy and dies... I'll mourn for them even if I don't know them, and all I care is that Yang is happy.

My bright ball of sunshine.

Here I am praying for them. Though, I'm not Christian, but my mom is. My dad was too busy with his job to pray for some 'silly religion' as he said one day. Mom taught me the wording and songs of the religion. I can admit, It was fun learning about the religion.

Sorry, I'm just rambling. I needed to keep my mind off of the last Saturday.

One small meow caught my attention, a large Bombay cat appeared in our bedroom's doorway. "Hello, Gambol, " I greeted him. Gambol slowly walked to me, sniffing the floor. 

He was curious why his blonde owner isn't here. 

Another large Bombay cat appeared at the doorway, "Hello, Shroud." He also did the same thing like his brother.

The cats reminded me of a memory from two years ago in our second year of college.

* * *

_Yang and I walked a town's sidewalk of New Jersey. Our 15th_ _date went successfully._

_I noticed coldness from my left, glancing to the said direction I saw Yang standing and peering through a pet store's window._

_"Yang, is everything okay?" I asked, moving to her side. I saw the display of many animals in cages._

_"It's sad seeing all of those animals captured waiting for someone to adopt them someday, they need to be free in the wild, " Yang gritted her teeth. I laid a hand on her back, it made her calm a bit._

_I said, "I agree, but it's better if they don't get killed the second when they come out to the wild."_

_Yang sighed, "I suppose you're right." She took my hand and led me to the direction of her motorcycle._

* * *

The next particular memory made me remember how I felt about Yang's passion for making everyone happy.

* * *

_I looked up to the sound of the door opening. Once the door opened I saw Yang carrying two cages and holding a bag with her teeth._

_"Yang?"_

_Yang casually closed the door with her foot, "Ey." She struggled to talk with the bag between her upper teeth and bottom teeth._

_I set my book down when I heard a soft meow, "Yang, you can't bring animals to campus._ _" I watched as my girlfriend place the bags on her study desk and the cages._

_"These two kittens were in there for so long. I decided to adopt them and look after these kits."_

_Wait, kittens?_

_"Yang, you study computer engineering. You can't be responsible for two at once!"_

_Two kitten jumped into Yang's arms, "They aren't bad. Computer engineering can suck my co-"_

_"-Yang! Language!" I shouted at her._

* * *

I lightly laughed at the memory. It's true, Yang had a mouth for cursing. My hand stroked the furs of both grown cats that were on our bed. The was silence in the room became foreign to me and the cats.

The silence was interrupted by the sound my stomach grumbling, "Sheesh, I need to eat." I got off the bed and motioned the two cats. "Let's eat."

I walked to the kitchen with Gambol and Shroud behind me. The cabinets were a bit empty since Yang went out to her work with a cilent for five days.

The two bombay cats looked up at me with hungry eyes. I crouched down to rub both of their furry heads, "Sorry." 

Sigh, it's time to grocery shop. It was sunset, perfect for the shopping to happen. I could watch the great sunset of Denver while I'm out.

Yang and I... Used to watch sunsets and sunrises together whenever we desired to.

* * *

_It's our third year in Princeton, Yang and I went to a cliff where her friends hung out on Mondays. Here we are with our legs dangling on the edge of the cliff with Starbuck's straws up our mouths and sipp_ _ing at the refreshing liquids._

_We looked at a sunset that had its fading rays reflecting on the slow moving waters._

_Yang was the first to open her mouth, "What does a sunset mean?" Always._

_I gave her a confused expression, "To indicate the Earth's rotation."_

_"I mean like." She ran a hand through her blonde locks. "What does it symbolize? Do you have any thoughts on that?"_

_I took a quick sip out of my drink, "I think a sunset represents beauty." I saw Yang's nodding her head in the corner of my eye. "What about you?"_

_"Mysterious and perfect."_

_I smirked and hid my face from Yang's view. I know what's coming, so I placed my drink on the ground._

_Yang continued, "Hey, you wanna know who's beautiful, mysterious, and perfect?" Wait for it... "You."_

_I laughed and punched her shoulder lightly, "You dork!"_

_She pouted, "Hey, it's true!" rubbing her shoulder._

_I leaned to her side, breathing in the scent of grass and lavender. An arm came around my waist to hold me._

_A smile formed on my face, "Thank you." I mumbled against Yang's collarbone._

_I glanced up and saw Yang smiling as well. The sunset's colors were highlighting her eye's lilac color._

_... Beautiful and perfect._

* * *

Sigh, I miss her. The flaws and pure beauty from Yang disappeared when she died.

My breathing got heavy.

 _Breathe, Belladonna. Yang's just missing._ I calmed down before getting my car keys, house keys, and wallet.

With the necessary items I could to go to the store, I opened the door and began my journey... To the grocery store.

First things first, the elevator to go down to the lobby. I walked to the buttons that showed "^" and "v" arrows. I pressed the button with the arrow pointing down.

**DING!**

God, that was fast. 

I stepped inside the elevator, and the cart had many buttons, so I pressed the first button at the bottom of the metal panel. This will make the cart go to the lobby.

My ears flatted against my head. The stupid cheery noises emitted from the elevator's stereos.

**DING!**

Ugh, finally, I'm here. The lobby's empty except for the building's workers and some residents.

Some of them waved back at me and I waved back. 

Some of them sent me a glare at me and I ignored them.

It's because i'm a faunus, right?

I'm finally outside the building. There's my 2020 Mercedes-Benz CLA Black-painted coupe. My parents bought me this coupe for my birthday on March ninth and I adore it.

Unlocking the driver's door with my car keys, I sat down on the seat once I opened the door. The coupe's engine started when I turned the key in the slot. My car moved out of its parking spot adjacent to the curb, it took some time to manuver the coupe carefully since the two cars in front and back of me were close.

I'm on the road with a variety of cars. There was a yellow car right in front of me that reminded me of Yang trying to find the perfect car in the _Tesla_ store _._

* * *

_Yang let go of my hand. I watched her jog to a yellow_ car on a spinning plate. S _he pointed at the displayed sign. I read the price and my eyes widened._

_I arched an eyebrow, "Tesla model S? Do you really want this?" Yang tilted her head at the painted car before shaking her head and do a shrug._

_"Tesla cars have high prices. I don't even know why I wanted to come here for a purchase, " Yang confessed._

_I sent her a death glare and she flinched._

_Then she added, "Maybe w-we should, uh, wait for my pay tomorrow?" Yang had a timid grin._

" _Fine..." I see her shaking a bit from my recent glare. "This was a warning. Next time you'll think about your purchase and not waste time."_

_A pair of strong arms wrapped around my clothed midsection. "Sorry babe. I'll make up my mind one day, " Yang whispered to my ears that were hidden by the black bow._

_I leaned back at the warm embrace and ignored the looks from people passing by._

* * *

Yang ended up buying a yellow chevy camaro after her pay... She named the car HoneyBee because honeybees are fast and the car is, too. 

Weiss took Yang's camaro into her fifth garage in her big ridiculous mansion that she and Ruby bought whenever Yang travels to a cilent.

... Speaking of Yang's car name, I don't get her obsession with bees, but I find it cute.

A honk pulled me out of my thoughts. The traffic light latest color changed into the 'go' light. I mumbled a quick apology to the driver behind me. My foot stepped on the gas pedal and I was off driving to the store.

I made up a mental list of what I need... Cat food, frozen waffles, yogurt, bread, butter, mayoniese, onion, my favorite tea, gourmet cheese, bacon, frozen french toast, jelly, two cartons of eggs, salmon, and tuna. 

I wiped off the drool on my chin. Ready or not, Grocery store, I"ll be taking your delicious fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I haven't been uploading some fics. I'm dealing with major heavy depression. I'm going to be offline for the next week or more to deal with it. (5-3-2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Is Yang really dead? 
> 
> ✌😉 
> 
> You: I don't know. You tell me!


End file.
